


Spark Ignited

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Series: Fire Started It All [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Stiles are cop kids friends, Barry and Stiles are the same age so future-ish fic?, Cisco and Caitlin also befriend Derek by circumstance, Comatose Stiles Stilinski, Dorkiness, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Star Wars References, Video that inspired this one-shot linked in the story, Waking Up, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's in a coma for 9 months. Stiles a bit longer. Derek's there practically whole time, providing the financial aid that the Sheriff reluctantly(but gratefully) accepts before Stiles is taken to S.T.A.R. Labs to get help like Barry. Only leaving Stiles's side when the pack needs his help, but races back as soon as he can. </p><p>In that time in between he sorta makes friends with Cisco and Caitlin, and is wary of Dr. Wells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark Ignited

**Author's Note:**

> I sorta stopped watching Teen Wolf a few episodes into season 4. No idea if they ever recovered the money that belonged to the Hale's in cannon, but in this verse, Derek still has all those millions that belong to the Hales at his disposal.

[The Flash 1X01 Barry Wakes Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01FMjjkPEG0) <\---Link to video that inspired this one-shot. Will help refresh the memory of those who watch _The Flash_ , or help give those who don't have some visuals. 

 

* * *

 

When Derek arrived to the hospital was to see a distraught, hysterical Sheriff being pushed out of a room and then banging on said door after it closed. Derek's body moved on it's own and by the time his mind caught up it was too late. He stood there, watching through the window as Stiles's body spasmed and convulsed while a team of doctors and nurses did a mess of things to stabilize him. 

It seemed like an eternity before that happened. 

But that was less than an hour. 

The real eternity began after. The Sheriff would talk and talk and talk to his son, coaxing him to wake up. Scott visited with Lydia and Kira for as long as they could, but that was limited due to work. They called every day and video chatted too, even if it was one-sided. 

With each day that passed the Sheriff looked older and more tired than the day before. 

So lost in his worry about Stiles, _Time_ became an odd notion for Derek. Though he was brought back to it's importance when he was coming back from a coffee run for him and the Sheriff. 

Stiles's doctors were speaking to the Sheriff in hushed tones. Derek stood back but used his Werewolf hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation. At the doctor's words he felt his heart break a bit. 

_"We've done the best we can. We prolonged his life as is, but there is no telling if he'll wake up-"_

_"He **will**!" _ the Sheriff insisted.

 _"The thing is, sir, your insurance won't be able to cover the medical treatment he's on for much longer. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, I know it's hard to hear, but you may want to consider... **other options**."_  

" _Other options?"_ The Sheriff scoffed. From where he stood Derek saw the Sheriff place his hands on his hips, mostly to keep from strangling the man in front of him, the wolf knew. " _You mean let my son die?"_

_"Sir..."_

_"You want me to let my son die!"_ the Sheriff cried. 

Derek turned away, dumping the coffees into the nearest trash bin. Pulling out his phone he headed to a quiet corridor. He couldn't watch the Sheriff break down like that. The Sheriff was a strong willed man who did his best to keep the people of his town safe. He'd already lost the love of his life, Derek wasn't going to let him lose his son too. Especially when that son was _his_ love of his life. 

* * *

 

Derek stormed back towards Stiles's room in time to see the same doctor head there too. The werewolf quickened his pace and stood between the doctor with his paperwork and the door. He pushed the doctor away a bit, glare fully set in all his 'I am Derek Hale, you shall fear me' power. Reaching into his pocket for his wallet Derek pulled out his insurance card and thrusted into the doctor's hands. 

"My name is Derek Hale, the man you were about to distraught even more is the father of my lover who is now part of my insurance policy. And if there is some sort of error in the filing or paperwork, I will pay out of pocket if need be. I don't care. But you will _never_ tell that man again to consider pulling the plug. _That_ is _not_ an option! Is that understood?" Derek demanded.

The doctor looked about ready to piss himself, so he merely nodded before backing away. Derek watched him go before going to join the Sheriff back in Stiles room.

The Sheriff didn't say anything, but he did place a hand on Derek's shoulder and gave it a squeeze in thanks.

They remained silent for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

The following morning, while the nurses were doing their daily check ins, the Sheriff and Derek signed the appropriate paper work to make Derek's actions legal. It was then that the Sheriff approached the matter.

"Part of me wants to say that I can't accept your generosity." the Sheriff began. Derek was about to say something but the Sheriff held his hand up to stop him. "But I won't say that. Truth is...after all we went through with my wife...it left us..." the Sheriff closed his eyes for a second. He opened them with a sigh, "We _managed_. But being sheriff of a town like Beacon Hills where the supernatural is always causing inexplicable destruction that can't always be reimbursed by the insurance company...a lot comes out of pocket. I've also used up all my vacation days and my sick days..." he looked over at his son with a saddened expression. "Beacon's hospitals don't have the tech he needs...and with how often it's hit with the supernatural, and not knowing how long he'll be...I just..."

"Sheriff?" 

The Sheriff cleared his throat before meeting Derek's eyes, "I'm expected back at work on Monday. Bills are piling up, paperwork is too, and I have more of a clue than some of those poor deputies about what's _really_ going on. "

"I can help-" Derek began but the Sheriff raised his hand to silence him again. 

"You are. You're giving him the time he needs to get his head straight and come back to us. _This_...this is the best place for him right now. I don't want to leave him, gods it's the last thing I want, but I have to. Promise me you'll protect him?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Derek promised.

* * *

 

When it started happening Derek was both afraid but hopeful. 

He wasn't naive enough to not think there wasn't a link between the power outages and when Barry or Stiles seized or convulsed. Each time it happened to Stiles he didn't dare breathe until he was stable again. Stiles didn't go into cardiac arrest like Barry did, not that Barry's heart _stopped_. The human doctor's and their machines missed it, they thought Barry's heart stopped when it fact it was just beating _fast_. Faster than a humming bird's wing flapping. 

Stiles had seizures and all Derek wanted to do was hold him close until they stopped and had to fight every instinct in his body to not do that. 

Derek hid it from the Sheriff.

The older man felt off about Derek covering Stiles's hospital bills and was working over time back home. To distract himself as well as pull in any extra cash he could. No matter how many times Derek tried to convince him it wasn't needed. That even though their relationship status wasn't was strong as _fiance_ or _husband_ (though they both heard the loud unsaid ' _yet_ '), Derek wanted to provide as best as he could for Stiles. The Sheriff already lost someone dear to him who in their final days wasted away on a hospital bed. Derek decided he could keep some of what happened to Stiles from the Sheriff. 

Though he didn't know a lot about magic, he's seen it a lot. The seizures, Derek was almost sure, was Stiles... _something_ that was settling. Then he remembered when they were trying to catch Jackson while he was the Kanima.He remembered something that was said in passing, but he hadn't paid too much attention at the time because his focus was elsewhere. 

Deaton had called it a Spark. 

* * *

 

"Good morning Mr. Hale."

Derek had taken a coffee break while he was shoo'd out of the room so the nurses could give Stiles a clean up and check up. Once all insurance info was cleared up, much like Peter had when he was in his burned-state, Stiles was receiving the best care money could buy. As much as Derek loved being close to Stiles, he did get really cramped and would get coffee from the shop a block away. He also called Deaton and mentioned his theories, which turned out were very possible. 

Something weird was happening again in Beacon so the Vet couldn't make it out to them right away, but promised to do so the first chance he got. 

From where he stood he could see that the nurses were still tending to Stiles. He wasn't surprised. He's learned to time how long it usually takes and makes sure he doesn't stray farther than that. If the cafe is too crowded then he'd settle for the crappy kind they have in the hospital cafeteria or vending machine. 

He was used to a few common faces now that didn't come in a lab coat of scrubs. Barry Allen's family like Iris or Joe West. Recently he has caught sight someone else though. 

A man in a wheelchair. 

Derek walked passed him and waited in front of Stiles's door while taking a sip of his coffee. 

The man chuckled, "They said you were a man of few words. And those few were rather violent."

Derek didn't bother responding or looking the man's way.

"At first I was only here for Barry. But seeing Stiles...I think I would be a fool not to reach out to him as well."

That caught Derek's attention. He turned and gave the man his best glare. "Stay away from Stiles."

The man raised his hands in a pacifying motion. "I mean no harm, Mr. Hale. I want to save Barry... _and_ Stiles." he nudged his head towards the room and Derek followed his gaze to where Stiles laid all but motionless. It was so surreal seeing Stiles like that. "His doctors, they good enough? Best in the city? The country? Mr. Hale, I've seen the way you look at them, I see the way you inspect Stiles. These doctor's are baffled by what happened and aren't any closer to helping Stiles wake up than they are Barry."

"And you are?" Derek turned a guarded expression towards the man in the wheelchair.

"That's right." the man in the wheel chair nodded as he looked at Derek with a fierce look of determination. " _Millions_ of people used to look at my lab...and what did they see? They saw the _future_! Well let me take that technology, let me take that know-how into ensuring that your lover actually _does_ have a future. Mr. Hale...let me save him." 

Derek stared at the man intently before saying. "I won't leave him."

"I wouldn't dare ask you to." the man in the wheelchair said with a smile that would rival Peter's on the creepy scale. 

* * *

 

The man in the wheelchair turned out to be Harrison Wells. 

After the man left the hospital, Joe West found them and the two talked. Derek shared his worries about not liking Wells, and not just because he was behind the machine that blew a hole in the city, and killed and injured many as a result. There was just something... _off_ about him. Joe agreed, but Caitlin and Cisco seemed to be able to do more than the doctors at the hospital. Though Derek didn't fully understand the scientific babble 100% of the time, it was way more information than he was getting before. 

He all but made camp in S.T.A.R. Labs. Due to Barry having more... _episodes_ , than Stiles, his lover was kept in a different observation room. One he was sure was more so a courtesy to him than Stiles. There was enough room for Stiles to be placed next to Barry, but Derek appreciated the sense of privacy. Though he was sure there were cameras- actually, he _was_ very sure. As he said, Stiles doesn't get as many episodes as Barry, but he _still_ gets them. Before Derek could run out and try to find someone to help him, Caitlin and Cisco are already rushing in. 

Derek ignores them as best as he can though. He's as respectful as he can be since they're helping his lover, but Derek was still Derek and he wasn't known for his social skills. 

Like in the movies and TV shows when there's a comatose patient, Derek has taken their advice and reads to Stiles. It's easier than speaking to him from the heart. He knew they weren't alone and couldn't be completely honest. Couldn't tell him how the pack was doing back home protecting their territory. How Dr. Deaton was looking into possible magical methods. And his and Stiles love wasn't something for just anyone to see. It was special and intimate and just for them. 

So he read. Though because of his stubbornness he doesn't like to be gone from Stiles too long, especially when he's in a more isolated place than when he was in the hospital, and only has three books on him that he rotates from.

Which is how he began to sorta be friends with Caitlin and Cisco and not just being that brooding, dangerous looking dude in one of their rooms.

He'd just finished reading _The Hobbit_ yet again for the third time and was simply admiring Stiles's calm face while holding his hand. Moments like that he could almost fool himself into believing that his lover was just sleeping. 

Then he heard the knock which made him tense as he turned to the scientists at the door.

Cisco raised his hands when he saw that tensing. In his hands were paperback books. "Whoa man...it's cool. We come in peace."

Caitlin elbowed him in the side, causing Cisco to wince and protest, but she ignored it as she smiled professionally at Derek. "We didn't mean to interrupt. _Are_ we interrupting? We can come back if we are." 

"Is something wrong?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? No. Course not. You came here cos we're the best for them and they're okay...you know, given the circumstance. But uh, I mean Barry's cool. So is Stiles...we just...uh...well, no offense, and I mean it, I love _The Hobbit_ as much as the next nerd, but hearing it on replay while knowing there are more to read is sorta..."at Derek's blank stare, Cisco switched topics, "You didn't seem like the nerd type-"

" _Not_ that we'd be 100% _sure_ what your preferred reading genre is." Caitlin cut in.

Cisco nodded at her point, "Yeah, we don't judge here. Reading genres, spicy food tolerance, sexual orientations-"

" _Cisco_!" Caitlin elbowed him again. 

" _Ow_!" he cried as he gave her a pained look. Then he turned back to Derek and held out the books for him. "Point is, we know you don't like being away from him for too long. Not even to head to the library or bookstore. Since you're sorta like our guest-roomie we figured we'd be neighborly."

"You can give us lists of things you'd want us to pick up. Magazines, books, newspapers...?" Caitlin offered with a one arm shrug. 

"I've also got a fridge for food and drinks and not just medicine and stuff, so if you have like a preferred drink...? Are you Coke or Pepsi kind of guy? No wait, Dr. Pepper, am I right?...7 Up?" Cisco asked as he and Caitlin talked and Derek just stared at them as if they were odd enigmas. 

"We're...we're not weirding you out, are we?" Caitlin finally asked. Then she continued before Derek could even replied if he had wanted to, "We know that we've been mostly talking facts and from a scientist point of view-"

"And sometimes we may get excited as scientist when _something_...happens." Cisco said referring to the episodes. "That we forget that these aren't test subjects, but you know, _people_." 

" _Important_ people. Lovers. Family. And we wanted you to know that as much as you have our minds, you also have our hearts and sympathies." Caitlin said sincerely and earnestly. 

"Also you look capable of murder and I just _really_ want to be on your good side." Cisco rushed out. 

" _Cisco_!" 

Derek stood still for a moment before talking a step towards them. Caitlin and Cisco held their breaths and just waited for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he moved again and reached out. Cisco closed his eyes and waited for some sort of impact or something, but all he felt was the weight of the books leave his hands. When he opened his eyes he saw Derek's eyes scanning the back of the books. Meanwhile he and Caitlin straightened their backs and smoothed out their shirts. 

"Thank you." was all Derek said until he finished reading the backs of both books. "He loves _Star Wars_. Any chance of getting that?"

Cisco let out a chuckle as he and Caitlin shared a smile, "Dude, _I_ love Star Wars! Your lover has great taste. I mean obviously..." Cisco said as he motioned to Derek, causing Caitlin to gawk at him, but he ignored her, "I mean, you know if you're into the dark and mysterious sort of thing, which is cool. A bit too murder-y for my taste. _But_ Star Wars! I got books, comic books, Blue Ray with commentaries. Any time you want me to bring them over, just ask."

"Just books are fine." Derek replied. 

"Right..." Cisco nodded. 

"Well, we should be getting back to work. Later we'll probably be ordering burgers from the local place. They're pretty good. You want one?" Caitlin asked.

Before Derek could decline, his stomach answered for him as it growled. He blushed ever so slightly before nodding. "Please."

"Right...and fries? Onion rings? Both?" Cisco asked.

"Curly fries an option?" Derek asked.

Caitlin smiled, "We'll see what we can do."

* * *

 

Derek read more to Stiles since then. Whether it was a book from what he knew Stiles liked or one that either Cisco or Caitlin recommended. Or the newspaper from both Central City and Beacon Hills. 

As the days turned to weeks and weeks to months, it was insanely difficult. Some days he had to excuse himself to let himself wolf out in anger or panic. Only once did he think about pulling the plug and letting his lover find peace. But it's quickly pushed out the window. Especially when their pack finds time to visit. 

Caitlin and Cisco, even Dr. Wells, were a bit overwhelmed a bit when the pack's visits. More so by people like Lydia and Peter, who are possibly the most unnerving for their own approach of being over protective about Stiles. 

They fell into a rhythm soon after. 

The S.T.A.R. Labs crew caring for Stiles and Barry, and having family members visit often while Derek all but moved into Stiles's room. Though he lived out of his suitcase. The Sheriff visited every weekend, the pack as well, but some would make the drive when they had free time. Or like when Scott made time to visit with the Sheriff when the anniversary of Stiles's mom passing came around. 

Dr. Deaton relayed to Derek that though he had possible suggestions, nothing promising yet. He also didn't like risking Derek using his werewolf powers to dig his claws into Stiles and try to reach him like that. As far as they knew, the accident wasn't supernatural like with the Demon Fox. It could be a last resort, but Deaton warned against it, especially with how close Derek was around scientists. 

Around the ninth month, something big was stirring in Beacon Hills and they needed every possible person there to help. Even though it crushed him, he knew that at _that_ moment, his pack needed him a bit more. 

"We'll call if there is the _slightest_ change. Promise." Caitlin swore after Derek told them there was a family emergency back in Beacon. 

Caitlin, Cisco, and Dr. Wells could see the agonizing torment in Derek's face as he kept looking back to where Stiles was. 

"Hey...he'll be _fine_. We're gonna be here 24/7 taking care of him until you get back." Cisco promised.

"They're right Mr. Hale. Go help with your family emergency. Stiles is in the best hands possible." Dr. Wells reassured calmly. 

* * *

 

_*Poker Face playing in the background*_

Caitlin walked in from checking in on Stiles to find the music playing. She walked up to Barry as she asked Cisco, "What are you doing?" 

Cisco joined her at their daily inspection of their patients with a smile. "He likes this song." he defended.

"How could you possibly know that?" Caitlin asked with a roll of her eyes. 

Cisco took a bite from the candy he was eating before replying casually, "I checked his Facebook page. I mean, he can hear everything. And unlike Stiles who normally has someone reading to him just about 24/7, I thought he might like it...right?"

"Auditory functions _are_ the last sensory faculties to degenerate..."

Cisco walked away for a moment while singing along under his breath. That's when Barry decided to bolt up right, scaring Cisco and making his heart race, "Whoa! Oh my god!"

"Where am I...?" Barry asked, confused by his surroundings.

"He's up!" Caitlin exclaimed.

Cisco grabbed one of the hand held mics and called Dr. Wells, "Dr. Wells get down to the coretex. Like _right_ now!"  

Caitlin began bombarding Barry with facts as she inspected him. Shining a light in both his eyes to see if they were reactive.

Barry was in a panic, trying to get free from all that was stuck to him. Caitlin and Cisco tried to get him to calm down and remain still, but Barry kept moving. 

"Whoa, hey...relax. Everything's okay, man. You're at S.T.A.R. Labs." Cisco said.

"S.T.A.R. Labs?" Barry asked with confusion as Caitlin inspected his ears, "Who are you?"

Cisco was smiling though, ignoring the inquisitive look Barry passed over them, "I'm Cisco Ramon. She's Caitlin-" then he caught himself. " _Dr. Snow._ "

Caitlin placed a urine cup in front of Barry's face and said seriously, "I need you to urinate in this."

Cisco pulled it out of her hands and said, "Not _this_ second." 

Barry pushed away from them, making flailing movements with his arms. "What is happening!? What's going on?"

"You were struck by lightning, dude!"

Barry scoffed, unsure what to say, so he didn't say anything as he turned away from the scientist. He caught sight of himself in the monitor and looked at his...abs? "Lightning...gave me abs?"

Caitlin tried explaining in scientific terms of what was seemingly happening but then Cisco sat him down. "Have a seat...You were in a coma."

Barry's eyes widened, "For how long?"

"Nine months." When Barry turned and saw Dr. Wells in a wheelchair, his eyes widened again. "Welcome back Mr. Allen. We have a lot to...discuss."

* * *

 

As Dr. Wells escorted Barry towards the site of the explosion, Cisco turned to Caitlin and asked, "Think he'll tell him about Stiles?"

Caitlin already had her phone pulled out and was calling Derek. "Don't know, but I'm calling Derek."

"Stiles is still out though." Cisco said as he looked at the monitors that showed Stiles's room.

"We said if _anything_ happened. And who knows! They were struck together...maybe they'll wake up around the same-Oh! Hey Derek...listen, something's happened. Barry woke up....not yet...we're not sure...we'll be running test...okay, see you soon." She looked up at Cisco, "He's on his way...and I'm not sure how far he'll _physically_ run before he realized he _may_ need a car." 

Soon they heard Dr. Wells and Barry coming back in again. "Now, I'm not the most popular person in town these days, but...Detective West and his daughter gave me permission to bring you here where we were able to stabilize you."

"Iris?" Barry asked.

"Iris, yes. She came to see you _quite_ often." Dr. Wells remarked.  

"She talks _a lot_!" Caitlin had noted, which was the opposite of Derek. 

"Also...she's hot!" Cisco added. 

Barry didn't seem to hear that as he headed for the exit, "I need to go..."

"No! You can't!" Caitlin cried.

"No, no, Caitlin's right. Now that you're awake, we need to do more test. You're still going through changes. There is still so much that we don't know!" Dr. Wells pressed. 

"I'm fine! _Really_. I feel normal." Barry insisted as he backed out of the room. "Thank you for saving my life," he bowed a bit before he exited. 

" _Really_?" Caitlin had to ask incredulously.

Dr. Wells sighed as Barry popped in for another second and asked, "Can I keep the sweatshirt?"

"Yeah, keep the sweatshirt." Dr. Wells said.

"Okay." Barry nodded before leaving for reals this time.

"So...no one's gonna tell him his friend still remains comatose in the other room?" Cisco asked.

"We need him to come back...if anything, it's a good enough reason." Dr. Wells said.

"Right....well, I'm gonna go make sure Stiles is okay. Derek's gonna be back soon and well..."

"He _totally_ looks capable of murder. He's not here, it's okay to say it." Cisco said cheekily as he followed Caitlin to Stiles's room.

* * *

By the time Derek had arrived, Barry had gone to see Iris and Joe, and realized about his new bound ability. He also found out that his childhood friend had been there with him when he was struck and was still in a coma.

Barry braved Derek's broodiness and glares and stayed with Stiles as long as he could. But his new bound abilities demanded attention as well as settling back into his life. Derek barely noticed Barry.  His mind was racing a thousand miles a minute with so many thoughts. Would Stiles be waking up soon too? Would he wake up fine like Barry without any side affects to his memory or mind? Would he wake up _at all_?

He grabbed Stiles's hand and kissed the knuckles. "Come on, Stiles...Wake up. _Please_...please wake up. Barry's awake and I know for a fact that you're so much stronger than he is. He hasn't fought what you've fought. He hasn't won the battles you've won. And _he's_ awake! Please baby, _wake_ up! I know you can...please come back to me..."

* * *

 

It wasn't until a month later that Stiles woke up though. 

It was late and Derek was incapable of sleeping since the moon was full. He kept himself busy by doing push-ups and sit-ups since he was restless.

He heard a deep gasp, as if someone was reemerging from being underwater for a long time. He looked over and saw Stiles bolt up, eyes widened and looking around wildly, and that wasn't the only thing Derek noticed. Stiles's irises were glowing gold, much like a wolf.  He was by his boyfriend's side in a moment, cupping his face and inspecting him for...he wasn't sure. Caitlin, Cisco, and Dr. Wells were at home at the moment. 

"Stiles?" He called out, trying to calm his boyfriend. 

"D-Derek?" Stiles coughed out and Derek ran to his bottled water and helped his boyfriend have a sip.

"You..you're awake..."

"I...yeah...I mean... _what_?" Stiles asked as he squinted his eyes with confusion. 

"Okay...I'm going to need you to calm down. You...you were struck by lightning."

"What!?" Stiles shrieked, eyes widening. 

"It put you in a coma...you've been asleep for ten months."

" _Ten_! I've been out for _ten_ months!?" he demanded. 

Derek nodded, his face softened as he leaned his forehead against Stiles's and then leaned in to kiss him tenderly. For a moment Stiles didn't kiss back and Derek froze with fear, thinking something was wrong. Then Stiles began to kiss him back. 

"I thought we...I thought we were mad at each other?"

"I thought I'd _lost_ you...I'm sorry for the fight. It was...it...I was _scared_ , Stiles." Derek admitted, eyes shining with emotion. "Please don't...don't leave me." 

Stiles smiled gently up at him and pulled him back for another kiss. "I'm sorry about the fight too. I don't want to leave you again...I _do_ kind of want to go pee."

Derek laughed. It's been so long since he did, and he couldn't help it. That was just _so_ Stiles...and he was so _relieved_...

He helped Stiles be removed from all that he was hooked up to so he could go to the bathroom. While Derek waited (and yeah he was right outside the bathroom door) he pulled out his phone and called the Sheriff. It took a few rings, even though it was night time, the Sheriff answered. Derek only had two words.

"He's awake." 

* * *

You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_The_Young_Wolf), [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Polaris-The-Young-Wolf-Fanfics/858278637563739?ref=hl), and/or [Tumblr. ](http://polaris-theyoungwolf.tumblr.com/)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like some may think Derek is undermining Barry's grief, but I want people to remember that Derek doesn't know about Barry's personal life. To me he's not being mean...he's just being...Derek. And his boyfriend was in a coma, so give him some slack.


End file.
